Styles of Address
This guide details the appropriate styles of address for numerous authority figures, mainly nobles, royalty and clergy, with some other additions. Knowing the appropriate style of address is important for maintaining accuracy and in character pleasantries and mistakes can have an adverse effect. Below is compiled a list of titles and their styles based on real life historical examples and so you should not feel constrained not to look into more customised titles, however, if you hope to build off of the most accurate contemporary model, then the information is provided here. Royal, Imperial and Noble Styles Emperors and High Kings Firstly, we have the styles for Emperors and Empresses, as well as some High Kings and High Queens: *His Imperial Majesty - suited for Emperors, as used by Joseph Adalhard, Holy Asgarnian Emperor (HIM). *His Imperial and Royal Majesty - suited for those who are both Kings and Emperors, as used historically by High King Oliver of Kandarin (HI&RM). Kings and Queens Secondly, the styles for Kings and Queens in general: *His Royal Majesty - one of the two general methods of addressing a King, as used by King Varis and King Weatherby of Asgarnia (HRM) *His Majesty - the other method, also frequently used in real life, as used by King Alexander of Ardougne (HM) Crown Princes Thirdly, styles for Crown Princes and Crown Princesses, in relation to principalities: *His Royal Highness - suited for Crown Princes with connections to larger royal houses in their Kingdom, as used by Crown Prince Galastus of Asgarnia (HRH). *His Serene Highness - suited for Crown Princes independent of larger royal houses in the area, used in the past by Crown Prince Thomas of Falador (HSH). *His Highness - more generic and broadly used in lieu of those above due to lack of knowledge on the topic of styles. (HH) Princes and Princesses Fourthly, Princes and Princesses in relation to Kings and Emperors: *His Imperial Highness - suited for the children, siblings or other significant family of an Emperor, as used by Prince Raine of Asgarnia. (HIH). *His Royal Highness - suited for the children, siblings or other significant family of a King, as used by Prince Axel of Kandarin (HRH). *His Imperial and Royal Highness - suited for the children, siblings or other significant family of those who are both Kings and Emperors, as used historically by High Prince Vectis of Kandarin (HI&RH). *His Highness - more generic and broadly used in lieu of those above due to lack of knowledge on the topic of styles (HH) Grand Dukes and Archdukes Fifthly, Grand Dukes and Grand Duchesses and Archdukes and Archduchess. *A Grand Duke or Archduke is usually styled as "His Royal Highness", as used by Grand Duke Weatherby of Asgarnia (HRH). *His Highness (HH) is also used, in the case of a Grand Duke being a subject of a Crown. This is usually not the case, as Grand Dukes are generally sovereign, but it sometimes occurs. Dukes and Duchesses Sixth: Dukes and Duchesses: *Often, you may find Dukes to be members of Royal Houses (usually Princes) and therefore their royal style takes precedence. *However, for those who are not royal, the standard is "His Grace." Marquesses, Margraves, and Marquises Seventh: Marquesses and Marchionesses, Margraves and Margravines and Marquises and Marquises: *Holders of this title have a written style alike that of the following example: :: The Most Honourable Lord Cralix Praven, Marquis of Camelot (The Most Hon.) *In spoken form, they would be addressed as Lord, followed by their fiefdom, so for the above example would be addressed as "Lord Camelot." Lesser Nobility Eighth: Lesser Nobility - Earls/Counts and Countesses, Viscounts and Viscountesses, Barons and Baronesses: *Like the above, except with the style of The Right Honourable. :: The Right Honourable Lady Tawariell Valengale, Baroness of Rimmington (The Rt. Hon.) *Spoken form for the above would be "Lady Rimmington." Earl's Coronet.jpg|An Earl or Count's Coronet Viscount's Coronet.jpg|A Viscount's Coronet Baron's Coronet.jpg|A Baron's Coronet Hereditary Knighthoods Ninth: Baronets - Hereditary Knighthoods: *A Baronetcy is a hereditary knighthood awarded by the monarch and can be regarded as a sort of minor, unlanded Barony. *You would address them as a Knight with the titular "Sir" or "Dame." *In full, it would be "Sir John Smith, First Baronet" for the inaugural holder of the Baronetcy. *Following generations would hold successive numbers, for example, "Sir James Smith, Second Baronet." Kharidian Pharaohs The highest Kharidian/Menaphosian title are Pharaohs. This is a gender neutral term which applied to both male and female sovereign rulers. *Pharaohs are addressed as His/Her Holiness Sultans The second highest Kharidian title are Sultans and Sultanas: *Sultans are addressed as His Majesty or His Royal Majesty. *His Imperial Majesty is also applicable for large Sultanates, like in the case of Sultan Feroze of the Kharidians. Khans Similarly, Khan, Khanum, and Shah can be used: *Like Kings, it's a case of His Majesty or His Royal Majesty, as previously used by Khanum Rashida of Al Kharid. *Khan, styled His Majesty or His Royal Majesty, is also the standard title for rulers in the Wushanko Isles. Emirs Then Emirs and Emiras: *Emirs are address as His Highness or His Royal Highness, as used historically by Her Highness, Emira Razia of Al Kharid. Clerical Styles Popes Popes/Popesses and Patriarchs/Matriarchs: *The above are addresed as "His Holiness". Cardinals *A Cardinal is addressed as His Eminence, and would also be entitled to address as an Archbishop. Bishops Thirdly, Archbishops and Bishops *The Right Reverend is used before the name, such as: **The Right Reverend John Smith, the Archbishop of Ardougne (The Rt. Rev.) Priests, Reverends, etc. Afterwards, Priests, Vicars, Reverends would just be know as: *The Reverend, so in short: "The Rev." Kharidian The Kharidian religious title of Caliph: *His Holiness would be used, like in the case of Popes etc, as used by His Holiness, Caliph Rahman of Al Kharid. *If used in conjunction with a royal or imperial title, as noted below, then the royal or imperial title takes precedence. Political Styles Governmental Assembly A member of a Parliament or similar governmental assembly would be given the prefix of the Honourable (the Hon.). Royal Court If someone is a member of the Privy Council or a similar royal court, they are entitled to the prefix of the Right Honourable (the Rt. Hon.). Notes and Common Mistakes *Using the styles for a Prince or lesser for a King or Emperor would be highly offensive. *The most appropriate styling for a Grand Duke was defied in the Varisian era of Asgarnia in that the Grand Duke of Falador (Grand Duke Richard) was styled "His Serene Highness" to distinguish between him and the Crown Prince Galastus, who was "His Royal Highness." *Arabic rulers, like the Ottoman Sultan, lay claim to the clerical title of Caliph in order to broaden their appeal to their countrymen. Sultan Feroze laid claim to the title "Caliph of the Great Pantheon" in his reign. See also * Ranks and Titles Category:Guides Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Religious Figures Category:Political Figure Category:Featured Article